Digital images, used as single images and/or in collections of images used to form a video stream, comprise a set number of pixels. Oftentimes it may be desirable to construct an image comprising more pixels than are present in the original image.
One approach to such image upsampling is called interpolation, where an algorithm is used to create additional pixels based on existing pixel information in adjacent regions of the image. Several challenges exist in upsampling methods that rely on interpolation, including preserving details of the image and reducing the amount of visual artifacts, such as “jaggy” edges, introduced during the interpolation process.